married recess
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...edward y bella estan en preescolar y se quieren casar...


Le agradezco otra vez a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme subir esta historia y otras mas. Y digo de nuevo que esta historia es completamente de vampiregirl1654

Miss Johnson POV.

Me encantaba ser una maestra de preescolar. Los niños a esta edad son adorables. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi a dos de mis estudiantes subir-Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Eran realmente buenos amigos. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de la otra, mirandose completamente en serio. Sonreí, ya que se me acercarón y Edward me miró.

"Johnson señorita?" dijo con su vocecita.

-Sí, Edward? "Me arrodillé, y lo mire a los ojos. Bella se ruborizó, y mantuvo la mirada al suelo.

"Yo y Bella estámos enamorados. Queremos casarnos". Lo dijo tan serio. Yo solo Tuve que reír una vez.

"¿Es así Edward?" le dije, alzando las cejas ligeramente.

"Sí. ¿Va a casarnos?" Edward estaba hablando con determinacion. Bella alzó la vista y frunció el ceño profundamente. Ella le dio un golpecito en el costado, "OW! Bella! No te puedes meter conmigo ! Voy a ser tu marido pronto, eso es abuso". Él frunció el ceño profundamente.

"¡Oh, lo siento Edward!" dijo por primera vez, frotando su lado donde le había pegado.

estas bien". Le toco la parte superior de la cabeza con suavidad, y se volvió hacia mí, "Ahora ... ¿nos casara?" Me rei de nuevo. Él era tan serio-

"Por supuesto Edward." Sonreí. "¿Tienen los anillos? Les pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza, y puso dos Ring Pops(dulce en forma de anillo) en mis manos. "Um ... bien". les dije en voz baja. Les di a cada uno un anillo

. "Edward, toma usted a bella como su esposa?" Le pregunté en serio. Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió el paquete.

"Um ..." -susurró, indicándole para para que se acercarse, "¿en Qué dedo se pone? -susurró-. Tomé su mano izquierda pequeña, y señale su dedo anular. Él asintió con el cabeza, pensativo, y lo deslizó en su dedo. Mientras decía "acepto".

"Y Bella toma usted a Edward como tu marido?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de el, "acepto." -susurró-.

"Puedes besar a la novia". Me encogí de hombros. Ambos se volvieron hacia mí con la boca muy abiertas, "¿Qué?" exclamaron al unisono.

"Ella tiene piojos en los labios!" Edward exclamó. Ella ahogó un grito y se volvió para mirarlo.

"No!" -gritó ella.

-tu tambien! " espetó. Ella frunció el ceño, y empujó sus labios a los suyos. Él se congeló, y la fulminó con la mirada cuando ella se apartó, "Oh ... Supongo que no los tienes." sonrió, y la abrazó con fuerza. Eso fue algo que nunca he hecho antes ... casar a dos de mis estudiantes.

BPOV

Iba a través de cajas en el ático. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward? Voy a matarlo cuando por fin aparezca. Cogí una caja, y la deje caer. Cayeron unas fotos, y gemí. Realmente lo voy a matra cuando llegue. Suspiré, y empecé a recogerlos. La primera imagen que vi fue de Edward e yo con las manos entrelazadas -excepto que esta era de cuando éramos muy jóvenes como de preescolar.

Oh. Me acuerdo de aquel día! Estábamos enamorados, y queríamos casarnos. Pude ver el Pop Ring en nuestras manos libres. Bueno... ahora estábamos realmente casados, y teníamos a nuestro propio hijo en preescolar (que estaba en la casa de su abuela por todo el día). La puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de Edward apareció.

"hola nena". dijo, apareciendo por completo. le sonreí y jale el cuello de su camisa hacia mí para que yo pudiera darle un beso suavemente. Todavía tenía la imagen en mi mano, y la puse en sus manos.

-Me alegro de que no creas que tenga más piojos ". -Murmuré. Frunció el ceño, miro la imagen. Poco a poco, fue sonriendo.

"Oh. Supongo que no era necesario la gran ceremonia, después de todo." se encogió de hombros. rodé los ojos.

"Por supuesto que lo era". Le dije. Rodo los ojos.

"ok Bella". Movió la cabeza: "Este año sería nuestro… 20 aniversario?" , preguntó.

"Sí". le sonrei.

"hey bella?" , se preguntó.

"Hm? Me miró, y empujó sus labios a los míos con suavidad.

"Te amo".

"yo también Te amo demasiado Edward."


End file.
